


The World

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Friendship, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: Haruskah aku menjadi monster untuknya?Haruskah ia menjadi manusia untukku?Aku mau sebuah d u n i a untuknya.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KhiKhi_Kiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/gifts).



> Title: The World | Author: Aratte (www.aratte.id) | Rating: Gen | Genres: Psychological-Drama, Angst  
> Total Words: 4200 kata
> 
> ©2016 – Author/Creator: Aratte  
> Requested by KhiKhi_Kiara
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fan work requested by KhiKhi_Kiara and created by Aratte. This is a work of fan fiction made for personal satisfaction. Undertale and its characters belong to indie developer Toby Fox. This work has not been endorsed by Toby Fox and any of the other holding copyright or license to Undertale video game.  
> The online version of THE WORLD is published in AO3 and everyone can read it for FREE. :)  
> PS: Hanya 70% cerita saja yang akan saya upload di sini (sesuai permintaan perikues), sebab cerita ini saya tulis dan hanya saya persembahkan untuk KhiKhi_Kiara

* * *

 

**Part 1: Ini Aku… Chara.**

_K A U._

_Ya. Kau._

_Aku bicara dengan-Mu._

_Pernah suatu ketika aku tak ingin lagi bertemu orang-orang._

_Aku memanjat gunung itu tanpa harapan dan cita-cita._

_Aku memilih pergi ke dunia lain untuk melenyapkan eksistensiku_

_Namun, di tempat itu aku bertemu eksistensiku yang lain._

_Dia sahabat._

_Keluarga._

_Separuh jiwaku._

_Hatiku yang satunya._

_Determinasiku._

_Haruskah aku menjadi monster untuknya?_

_Haruskah ia menjadi manusia untukku?_

_Tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa hidup kembali dan dapat bercermin melihat-Mu saat ini, tapi—_

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi._

_Tak mengapa bila harus mengulangi semuanya lagi dan lagi._

_Untuk dia._

 

(Impian sejatinya sebagai pembawa harapan damai antara manusia dan monster sebetulnya tak jauh dari kata kekanakan)

_Aku mau sebuah  d u n i a  untuknya._

* * *

 

**Part 2: Buttercup _  
_**

 

“Frisk, kau lupa mencuci tanganmu.”

Gadis kecil berkaus garis menatap ibu monsternya, lalu mengusapkan tangannya ke celana.

“Oh, jangan.” Toriel menggandeng Frisk ke wastafel, membasuh tangan kecil itu lalu menyabuninya. Handuk linen lembut menyeka tangan itu kemudian. “Bunga itu beracun, Nak. Apa kau tak tahu?”

Dengan matanya yang bercelah sipit, Frisk menatap.

“Bila memakannya bisa keracunan.”

Frisk masih menatap, dan dia bertanya sesuatu yang membuat mata Toriel membola.

“Oh? Kau masih bertanya tentang itu?” Kening Toriel mengerut. “Nak, menurutku banyak hal yang perlu dipelajari baiknya dan dihindari buruknya. Tapi bukankah sudah saatnya kau berangkat sekolah? Aku akan berjumpa denganmu di kelas.”

Kepala Frisk ditepuk perlahan.

Dunia manusia berlanskap tegak lurus kepada langit. Frisk dengan mata mungil memerhatikan ujung runcing atap rumah yang menghunjam ke arah matahari. Bola panas yang melambung diam di antara awan. Frisk menanyai pendapat Toriel.

“Oh? Udara dunia luar sangat segar, dan dinding langitnya luas sekali. Aku tak tahu di mana ujungnya. Tidak seperti dunia bawah. Hm? Kau bertanya mana yang lebih kusuka? Dunia atas atau bawah? Aku suka keduanya, Frisk. Aku memilih dunia di mana semua orang tersenyum. Aku yakin kau pun setuju.”

Kemudian Frisk bertanya tentang sesuatu yang membuat pelupuk mata Toriel menurun.

“Asriel? Ya, tentu saja dia pun mungkin ingin tinggal bersama kita di sini. Bila ia masih hidup—Apa? Apa aku ingin Asriel kembali, tanyamu?” Pelupuk Toriel menurun lagi hingga tertutup. “Monster yang sudah pergi tak akan kembali ke sisimu, mereka hanya meninggalkan kenangan dan debu.”

Frisk menyebut satu nama lagi.

“Chara? Ya tentu saja dia juga. Walau dia—” Toriel berhenti dengan senyum mengembang. Dia membungkuk dan membantu Frisk memakai ransel. “Sekarang sudah waktunya sekolah. Pakai ranselmu—oh, ya tentu saja kau bisa memanggul ranselmu sendiri. Gadis pintar.”

Sebelum berangkat, Frisk mengajukan satu pertanyaan lagi.

Toriel mengalihkan matanya. “Reinkarnasi? Aku baru membacanya dalam buku novel karangan manusia. Tidak. Monster tak mungkin bisa bereinkarnasi, Frisk. Manusia yang bisa. Hm? Apakah Chara bisa?—oh, Frisk. Kau sudah akan terlambat ke sekolah!”

Mengenakan sepatu, Frisk berjalan keluar rumah, menelusuri jalur kecil pemukiman minimalis tradisional yang bahagia. Dia berpapasan dengan Nice Cream Guy yang sedang mempersiapkan lapak jualan. Tak jauh darinya, Bratty dan Catty memulung benda-benda lucu tak berguna di bak sampah, sambil saling meneruskan kalimat. Oleh Asgore, tampat ini adalah desa terpencil untuk monster-manusia yang damai, yang dinamainya “DESA” saja.

 Menyepaki kerikil sepanjang jalan Desa, tampak di depannya bangunan sekolah, tempat Toriel bekerja menjadi guru, tempat ia dan sahabat monster cilik bersekolah.

Namun Frisk tidak melangkah ke sana.

Di tepi jalan itu, langit menyemburatkan cahaya keemasan dan awan-awannya meniru lekuk kelopak Buttercup. Frisk memandanginya datar, kemudian putar haluan ke arah jalan setapak menuju Gunung Ebott.

Mendaki tak letih.

Mendaki ke puncaknya sampai ia bertemu pinggir kawah lebar menganga, lalu memori itu datang menghampiri Frisk seperti baru kemarin sore.

_“Asriel? Tidakkah kau ingin mendongak lalu melihat langit di puncak gunung itu? Di dunia atas.”_

_“Tidak. Kenapa aku harus melihatnya?”_

_“Karena saat aku kembali ke sana, yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah melihatnya bersamamu. Jadi kau harus mau.”_

_“Ha Ha, Chara. Untuk sekali ini aku tak mau kalah darimu. Jadi aku akan berkata TIDAK MAU!”_

_“Aku ragu kau masih berkata tak mau saat kau melihatnya bersamaku.”_

_“Boleh saja! Ayo kita buktikan nanti.”_

Membawa memori itu, Frisk tak mau mendongak ke atas. Dia melompat ke dunia bawah dengan mata terpejam.

_“Lihat, Asriel!”_

_“Chara?”_

_“Bunga ini layu! Hidupkan ia kembali.”_

_“Eh—aku tak tahu cara menghidupkan bunga. Bunga layu tak mungkin bisa tumbuh lagi.”_

_“Bisa. Bila bunga ini memiliki JIWA di dalamnya.”_

_“Memangnya bunga juga memiliki JIWA?”_

_“Asriel, semua makhluk hidup di alam ini memiliki JIWA. Mereka merasakan saat kau menyentuh atau pun menyakiti mereka. Bila mereka layu, berarti JIWA mereka telah pergi.”_

_“Aku tak pernah melihat bunga yang layu pergi menjadi abu.”_

_“Tentu, karena seperti manusia, mereka akan kembali ke tanah.”_

_“Chara, apakah karena itu kau melompat ke dunia bawah? Karena kau ingin kembali ke tanah?”_

Tubuh Frisk mendarat pada lahan lembut di mana bunga-bunga keemasan itu tidur. Kelopaknya beterbangan mengempas mukanya.

Tempat ini adalah reruntuhan dunia bawah dan Chara terkubur tepat di bawahnya.

Lewat setahun sejak dinding pelindung antara dua dunia ini terpecah. Lahan bunga itu telah bertumbuh menjadi tiga kali lebih luas. Seseorang merawat bunga-bunga favorit Chara.

Frisk berdiri, menatap sekeliling. Selain lahan bunganya yang meluas, tempat itu tak berubah. Kelabu dengan dinding gua yang menekuk ke arahnya, dengan sedikit penduduk monster masih menghuni tempat ini, entah sebab rindu atau bersikukuh tak mau pergi ke dunia atas yang terlalu terang.

Hanya sesosok monster yang ia cari di sini. Sosok itu tak terlihat di mana pun, tidak pula menjelma kembali menjadi bunga. Kepada penghuni lokal ia bertanya, tak ada yang tahu. Frisk berdeterminasi mencari pangerannya sampai ketemu.

_“Asriel?” Suara Chara bergeretak di dalam kepala mereka._

_Namun Asriel memilih diam. Jubah terkoyak, bulunya dikotori. Terjangan demi terjangan mengempasnya jatuh. Asriel berguling didera sakit._

_“Asriel!”_

_Asriel menerima setiap pukulan. Memeluk tubuh kosong Chara dalam dekapnya, dia bertahan._

_Chara mendelik. “Asriel. Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lawan, bunuh mereka! Bunuh atau kau yang terbunuh!”_

_Asriel masih bertahan, dan sambil menyembunyikan tangis di balik kelopaknya, Asriel bergumam, “Chara? Akan pergi ke mana bila aku mati? Apakah ke duniamu? Kalau aku membunuh, apa kau akan kembali? Kalau aku terbunuh, apa kita dapat bertemu kembali?”_

_“ASRIEL!”_

Frisk mulai memanggil nama sang pangeran dalam hati, tak sedesperasi saat Chara yang memanggil. Sebab Frisk tahu, tak semua hal dapat diselesaikan dengan bicara. Banyak hal yang tak tersampaikan walau dengan suara sekeras apa pun.

Terutama bila panggilan itu datang dari hati seseorang yang kau sayang. Suara terkecilnya pun sanggup membangkitkan jiwamu.

“Chara?”

Asriel berdiri di belakang Frisk. Mata nanar. Sekantung benih buttercup dan gayung di tangannya.

“M-Maksudku Frisk,” ralatnya. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Frisk mendekat, namun sesuatu menahan langkahnya supaya terpaku di sana. Tak dapat mendekati Asriel.

Kenapa?

“Eh? Kau ingin bertemu denganku—tapi untuk apa?” Sambil menahan raut sedihnya, Asriel menatap lurus. “Frisk, di sini bukan tempatmu. Pulanglah—Apa? Aku harus pergi bersamamu? Frisk, sudah kubilang aku tak mungkin melakukannya.” Pelupuk matanya menurun, persis seperti Toriel dan Asgore saat bersedih. “Aku tak bisa mengubah masa lalu, tak bisa lagi mengulang apa pun, tak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun. Aku—aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu selamanya di sini dan hanya dengan cara itu aku mendapat pengampunan. Jadi pergilah.”

Tangan Frisk terjulur ke depan, ingin menggapai punggung yang bergetar sedih itu. Sesuatu menutupi determinasinya, membenam harapannya. Frisk meremas dadanya sendiri.

Ada yang salah. Ada yang mesti ia lakukan.

Sesuatu—

Tiba-tiba Asriel menoleh terkejut. “Frisk? Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Tidak. Sadarkah kau sudah cukup banyak Flowey di luar sana? Kau tak bisa menambah satu lagi. T-Tidak. Frisk, apakah itu kau yang berbicara?”

Dinding reruntuhan itu kelabu, tapi anehnya Frisk melihat seluruh buminya berwarna merah.

Menangis, Asriel tiba-tiba memekik, “Chara! Sudah kubilang tinggalkan Frisk! Bebaskan ia. Tidak. Kembalilah, Chara, ke tempatmu. Ke tanah itu. Kembalilah ke tempatmu yang semestinya! Aku sangat ingin bersamamu lagi, tapi tak mungkin—”

Saat lutut Asriel membentur tanah, pandangan Frisk pun menggelap.

 

 ***

Pada suatu hari, gadis kecil pergi ke puncak gunung itu untuk melompat ke dunia bawah.

Tak ada yang tahu alasan gadis itu melompat, tapi menurut Asriel, gadis itu hanya ingin kembali ke tanah.

Sejak hari itu mereka bersama.

Suatu hari mereka berpisah.

Asriel bertanya-tanya bagaimana dapat bertemu gadis itu kembali.

Bagaimana caranya kembali ke tanah?

_Ayah, Ibu. Bagaimana caranya?_

Di lahan bunga emas anak manusia tertidur dan dikuburkan.

Pada lahan bunga yang serupa, di tempat yang berbeda, anak lainnya menyusul. Abunya memendar, sebagian terbawa angin, sebagian menempel ke baju Ayahanda dan Ibundanya yang ditinggalkan, dan sebagian besar pada permukaan tanah, yang mana pada suatu hari sekuntum bunga emas pertama tumbuh di sana. Bunga yang tanpa JIWA.

* * *

 

**Part 3: Butterscoth Pie**

 

Toriel tak mau berpindah dari sisi ranjang Frisk, memerhatikan anak itu dengan cemas.

“Kau ditemukan di pinggir jalan, pada setapak menuju Gunung Ebott. Apa yang kau lakukan, Nak? Kau kembali ke dunia bawah? Kau sudah membuat ibumu khawatir!”

Frisk menatap butiran air meleleh dari pipi Toriel.

Butiran yang sama diteteskan oleh Asriel.

Frisk menangkup sebutir dua butir yang tumpah ke jarinya, meminta maaf.

Toriel memeluknya erat.

Hangat.

Namun ada rasa hangat lain yang timbul, dirasakan oleh Frisk dari dasar lubuknya.

“Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi.”

Frisk tertunduk, mengangguk.

“Aku sudah memasakkan makan malam untukmu. Oh? Kau ingin Butterscotch Pie? Boleh saja. Akan kubawakan untuk bekal sekolahmu besok. Kau minta ekstra? Baiklah, apakah tiga potong cukup?”

Frisk berkata itu sudah lebih dari cukup dan dia akan berbagi bekal dengan teman.

Rona di wajah Toriel merekah. “Gadis baik, selalu berbagi dan menyayangi temanmu.” Tangannya lebar mengelus-elus sayang.

_Asriel mengaduk gula-gula adonan mentega dan gula merah itu. Sang ibu, dengan rona bahagia, menepuk kepalanya._

_“Apa yang membuatmu bersemangat sekali belajar membuat pie itu?”_

_“Aku membuatnya untuk Chara, Mom.”_

_“Bukankah Chara sudah sering memakannya?”_

_“Berbeda, Mom. Kali ini aku yang membuatnya. Apakah rasanya akan berbeda karena bukan kau yang membuatnya?”_

_“Rasanya pasti beda dan lebih enak. Karena kau membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Pie buatan Asriel yang hanya untuk Chara.”_

_Tersenyum sumringah, Asriel mengocok adonannya sampai keemasan._

Wangi adonan itu memenuhi rumah. Frisk bangun pagi dengan mulut yang dipenuhi liur.

Toriel menyiapkan pie pada tiga buah wadah, memasukkannya ke dalam ransel Frisk.

Ransel itu menggembung cantik saat Frisk menyandangnya. Dengan mata bercelah sipit, Frisk pergi sekolah dengan gembira.

Langkahnya mengentak. Di persimpangan jalan Desa ia berpapasan dengan Burgerpants, yang masih bekerja membolak-balik burger dan bermimpi menjadi aktor. Tak jauh dari Burgerpants, sepasang kekasih Royal Guards sedang berkongsi burger. Nice Cream Guy menawari Frisk cokelat batangan kepada di ujung jalan, dan Frisk membelinya.

Kurang dari sekilo lagi ia akan sampai sekolah, namun lagi-lagi Frisk putar haluan.

_“Chara! Lihat apa yang kubawakan untukmu?”_

_“Haruskah aku menutup mata?”_

_Asriel menyengir lebar. “Boleh, tapi buka mulutmu!”_

Frisk berjalan ke Gunung Ebott, sambil menjaga ranselnya tetap gembung, tanpa memandang ke belakang.

_“Aaaam!”_

_Asriel menyuapi Chara dengan pie buatannya._

_Berdebar keras jantung Asriel saat Chara, seolah sengaja, berlama-lama mengunyah pie itu._

_Chara menelan dengan bunyi glup keras. Namun tak ada reaksi._

_Asriel menunggu. “Ba-Bagaimana?”_

_“Hmmmm.”_

Frisk berdiri di pinggir kawah kering, dan melempar ranselnya terlebih dahulu ke bawah sana. Kemudian ia melompat turun.

_Chara membuka mata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Rasanya tak enak, Asriel.”_

_Mata Asriel membelalak. Telinga kambingnya seperti menciut layu. Tak lama kau bisa berkaca pada matanya yang agak menggenang._

_“Oh. Tak enak ya.”_

_“Ya, tak enak.”_

_“Maaf. Kubuang saja ya…”_

_Namun tangan Chara menahannya._

Frisk mendarat pada lahan bunga keemasan, langsung memeluk ranselnya. Seperti kemarin, ia menjelajah reruntuhan dunia bawah untuk mencari sang pangeran.

_Chara mengambil pie itu dari pangkuan Asriel.  “Buka mulutmu. Aaam!” Chara menyodorkan sesendok kepada Asriel._

_Bingung, Asriel menerima suapan itu. Rasa pie itu memang agak berbeda dengan buatan Mom, tetapi gurih dan manis gula-gulanya tak jauh berbeda. Kenapa menurut Chara tak enak?_

_Kemudian Chara menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan sesendok lagi, mengunyah puas._

_“Nah, rasanya enak sekarang.” Senyum Chara melebar. “Tadi rasanya tak enak, karena kau tidak ikut memakannya bersamaku.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Kau senang, aku senang. Kau sedih, aku sedih. Bila aku makan, maka kau pun makan.” Chara menguyah rakus pie itu. “Kalau kau tak mau memakannya, maka akan kuhabiskan sendiri. Ini enak sekali!”_

_Asriel merengek. “Chara! Kau menggodaku lagi!”_

Suara tawa kedua anak itu berputar di dalam kepala Frisk sembari ia meniti langkahnya berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak bunga-bunga itu.

Frisk memanggil. Bersabar. Asriel tak mungkin jauh-jauh dari kebun bunga favorit Chara.

Di antara bunga itu, Frisk menggelar karpet piknik, kemudian mengeluarkan bekal dari ransel. Wadah makanan dari Toriel membuat pie tetap hangat. Frisk meletakkan pienya dan menunggu. Wanginya membuat Frisk kelaparan, tapi ia bertahan.

“Kau datang lagi.”

Asriel mendekat dengan ekspresi tertekan di mukanya.

Hangat, Frisk merentangkan tangan dan berkata ingin mengajak Asriel makan bersama.

Asriel ragu, tapi dari jarak mereka yang agak jauh pun, Frisk bisa mendengar perut Asriel berbunyi seperti Froggit.

Muka Asriel memerah.

Frisk menyengir lebar.

Asriel duduk kaku di tikar piknik. Frisk menyerahkan sepotong pie.

“Um, trims.”

Lalu mereka duduk bersama.

Frisk makan dengan terpejam. Asriel tertunduk, dipandanginya pie itu lama-lama, tak mau memakannya.

Hening.

Tak ada angin bertiup, namun rasanya bunga-bunga itu bergoyang pelan.

“Um, apa Mom dan Dad sehat?”

Frisk menjawab apa adanya.

Asriel mengangguk letih. Dia belum juga menyentuh pienya.

Frisk bertanya apakah Asriel tidak merindukan masakan ibunya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Asriel meletakkan piringnya. “Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Frisk?”

Frisk menjawab dia ingin berteman.

“Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan teman. Aku bukan teman yang baik.”

Frisk menggeleng dan berkata itu tidak benar.

“Aku pernah bilang kau adalah tipikal teman yang kuinginkan. Kau kuat, kau bisa diandalkan. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku separuh berbohong. Walau hanya separuh, tetap saja tak bisa dimaafkan ‘kan?”

Frisk berkata dia juga berbohong kemarin saat membolos sekolah, dan lebih banyak lagi kebohongannya yang lain.

Asriel tersenyum lemah. “Frisk, apakah temanmu di atas sana masih kurang banyak? Mereka semua sangat menyayangimu.”

Frisk menjawab semestinya ada Asriel di antara mereka, dan Asriel menggeleng.

“Aku yang sudah gagal melindungi orang yang kusayang dan menyakiti mereka. Jangan mengajakku berteman, Frisk. Nanti kau menyesal.”

Asriel masih belum menyentuh makanannya. Pie Frisk sudah lebih dulu habis.

Lalu Frisk mengeluarkan sepotong pie yang ketiga dari ranselnya. Pie yang ini ia letakkan dengan sebatang cokelat di atasnya.

Asriel terkesiap.

Frisk berkata cokelat membuat segalanya lebih manis. Dia menyodorkan pie itu kepada Asriel, meminta Asriel buka mulut.

Kaku, Asriel menerima suapan itu. Dia mengerutkan kening sembari mengunyah.

Kemudian Frisk membuka mulutnya, menunggu mendapat balasan suap.

“Frisk…”

_“Chara, kenapa kau selalu meletakkan cokelat di setiap makananmu?”_

_“Karena aku suka manis.”_

_“Tapi rasanya jadi aneh karena kemanisan.”_

_“Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka bila dunia seperti ini. Seperti dunia monster.”_

Frisk masih membuka mulut, menunggu. Mungkin mulut itu tak akan tertutup sampai sang monster bersedia mengikuti keinginannya. Bukankah Frisk selalu begini?

Seperti Chara.

Asriel menyuapinya. Frisk tersenyum sangat lebar.

Mereka tidak berhenti saling menyuapi sampai Asriel menyerah dan akhirnya mau memakan kuenya sendiri. Sepanjang menelan kue buatan ibunya sendiri, mata Asriel berkaca-kaca. Anak itu terlihat sekuatnya menahan bulir air matanya tumpah.

Frisk berjanji akan datang lagi esok, dan bertanya apakah Asriel menginginkan sesuatu.

Asriel tidak berkata apa pun.

***

Malam itu Frisk mendengar bunyi ketukan sepanjang malam dari pintu kamarnya.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Pelan, konstan, dan baru berhenti hanya ketika Frisk menoleh.

Dia membuka pintu dan tak melihat siapapun.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Bunyi itu kembali, Frisk berpejam, lalu ia sadar bunyi itu bukan berasal dari pintu.

Bunyi itu datang dari laci meja Frisk.

Frisk membukanya. Ketukan berhenti. Sebuah buku gambar dan krayon berdiam di sana.

Tak ada apa pun lagi di laci itu.

Frisk menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

Namun tak terjadi apa pun.

Malamnya, Frisk bermimpi tentang Asriel. Da-lam mimpi itu mereka begitu akrab. Semua orang memanggilnya Chara. Satu hal yang ia rasakan: ia sangat bahagia.

Perasaan bahagia itu yang meluapinya dengan determinasi. Perasaan itu yang membuat Frisk tahu harus MENYELAMATKAN siapa.

Frisk mendekap dirinya sendiri, menjaga hatinya yang merah tetap menyala.

 

* * *

 

**Part 4: The Drawing**

 

“Frisk? Apakah hari ini ada mata pelajaran menggambar? Kau membawa buku gambar dan krayon di ranselmu.”

Frisk menggeleng.

Toriel tersenyum. “Aku baru tahu kau senang menggambar. Hm? Kau ingin menggambar wajahku yang cantik?—Oh, Frisk, kau sudah tak bisa menggoda ibumu lagi sekarang.” Toriel terkekeh.

Dengan muka datar dan langkah monoton keluar pagar, Frisk berpamitan untuk pergi sekolah.

Toriel tiba-tiba mengejar dari belakang. “Frisk, tunggu!” Tangannya menggapai ke depan.

Frisk menoleh.

Toriel menatap lekat tanpa berkedip, seolah tak mau membiarkan Frisk menghilang dari pandangannya. “Cepatlah pulang,” katanya. “Malam ini akan kubuatkan makan malam yang sangat enak untukmu.  Kita makan bersama ya.”

Frisk berbalik, berlari, berhambur memeluk Toriel.

“Oh, Frisk…”

Toriel mendekapnya di depan pintu, membenamkan mukanya ke pundak anak itu, mengelus ubun anak itu.

Frisk berkata ia sangat menyayangi Toriel.

Toriel mengantarkan kepergian Frisk sampai luar pagar.

Di persimpangan Desa, Frisk bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat monsternya. Undyne dan Alphys yang sedang berdebat apakah lebih baik anime bergambar chibi atau realistik. Sans dan Papyrus yang tak pernah berubah dengan segala kekonyolan permainan katanya. Monster Kid berlari ke sekolah menubruknya karena takut terlambat.

Frisk melambaikan tangan kepada mereka semua, tersenyum bahagia.

Sekolah sudah di depan mata.

Tapi Frisk berputar haluan. Dengan senyum dia berjalan ke Gunung Ebott.

_Asriel memeluk tubuh yang tanpa jiwa. “Chara, kenapa tubuhmu mendingin?” Tak menyerah, Asriel terus memeluk jasad itu supaya hangat. Tapi memeluknya seerat mungkin pun, tubuh itu terus mendingin. “C-Chara, tubuhmu dingin sekali. Kenapa?”_

Frisk memejamkan mata dan terjun ke dunia bawah.

_“Ini yang terakhir, Chara. Bertahanlah.”_

Saat Frisk melompat ke bawah, Asriel sudah menunggu di sana.

Asriel seolah bersiap dengan sesuatu pada hari itu. Frisk pun sudah bersiap.

Senyum lebar Frisk mengembang.

Asriel menyipitkan matanya perlahan, mencoba membalas senyum itu.

Di antara bunga-bunga emas itu mereka duduk. Frisk menyobek kertas dari buku gambarnya, dan memberikan gambar yang pertama kepada Asriel.

Asriel menyambutnya, dan bertanya, “Apa ini?”

Adalah gambar langit dunia atas, yang indah, luas, dan lepas. Memandanginya berlama-lama akan memberikan determinasi kepada Asriel dan mengingatkannya tentang janji kepada seseorang di masa lalu.

“Um, ini indah.” Asriel tersenyum tak enak, mengembalikan gambar itu.

Frisk bertanya kepada Asriel tentang separuh kebohongannya terhadap Frisk, lalu bagaimana yang sejujurnya.

Asriel menjawab melankolis, “Separuhnya lagi adalah aku masih menginginkan Chara yang asli. Biar dia seperti itu, aku menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan Chara, apa adanya.”

Frisk mengangguk, lalu ia menyerahkan gambar yang kedua.

Adalah gambar sebuah keluarga. Yang sederhana, kecil namun bahagia. Ada Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, dan ada Asriel di antara mereka. Semuanya tersenyum.

Mata Asriel menyipit, menggeleng. Dia mengembalikan gambar itu. Namun Frisk bisa melihat, walau hanya sedikit, secercah cahaya determinasi di bola mata sang pangeran.

_Di kamar itu selalu berserak kertas-kertas gambar. Semuanya adalah gambar Chara._

_Chara sangat senang menggambar._

_Dia menggambar bunga, cokelat, bahkan pie. Dia menggambar Asriel, Asgore, Toriel, dan semua teman-teman monsternya._

Frisk tak pernah menyerah. Dia mengeluarkan kertas gambar yang terakhir. Kertas yang masih putih polos. Frisk mengambil krayon dan mulai menggambar.

_“Chara! Aku pun bisa menggambar!”_

_Asriel berlari mendatanginya pada suatu sore, menunjukkan sebuah gambar._

_“Gambar apa itu?”_

_“Eh, masa kau tak tahu? Ini gambar wajahmu.”_

_Chara menertawakan gambar itu sampai berguling di lantai. Asriel merengut._

_Bukannya mengolok, sesungguhnya itu tawa bahagia._

_“Asriel, akan kuajari kau menggambar!”_

_Lalu kertas-kertas yang semula kosong pun segera terisi oleh gambar mereka berdua._

_Sekarang kertas-kertas gambar itu masih berserakan di kamar Asriel, namun seluruhnya kosong._

_Chara sudah pergi._

_Tak ada lagi yang menggambar di sana._

Frisk sudah selesai menggambar, dan dia memperlihatkannya kepada Asriel.

Adalah gambar dua orang anak yang sedang berpegangan tangan akrab. Asriel dan Chara. Yang satu adalah monster, dan yang satu manusia. Walau berbeda dunia, namun mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Asriel bergetar. Air matanya akhirnya menetes, membasahi gambar itu.

“Kenapa kau melakukan hal-hal yang—d-dulu sering kulakukan bersama Chara.”  Air mata Asriel menganaksungai di pipinya. “Kenapa kau mengingatkanku lagi? Sesuatu yang sudah tak bisa kembali padaku. Sudah tak mungkin kudapatkan lagi.”

Frisk menangkup pipi itu lembut, tapi Asriel menepisnya.

“Aku tahu Frisk. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang terjadi.”

Asriel meneguhkan diri, mencoba menatap Frisk tajam. Frisk berdiam.

“Ini kemauan Chara? Dia ingin kau melakukan semua hal-hal ini ‘kan?”

Tapi Frisk bergeleng keras. Dan itu bukan gelengan seseorang yang berbohong.

Reruntuhan menggelap. Frisk hanya dapat melihat dirinya, Asriel, kebun bunga emas, dan seluruh bumi mereka berwarna hitam.

Bibir Asriel bergetar. “Apa yang akan kau lakukan?” Dia mundur, mundur menjauh. “Aku takut, Frisk. Aku takut. Aku sudah tak mau lagi.”

Tangan Frisk menggapai ke depan, tapi ia sadar, rupanya itu bukan tangannya.

Mata Frisk memerah, dan suara teriakannya tertahan. Sesuatu mencekik Frisk, membatasi seluruh pergerakannya.

Asriel menjerit, “Chara!”

JIWA mereka berwarna merah, dan Frisk melihatnya berguncang—itu jiwanya, yang kini berada dalam genggaman seseorang, tercabut dan terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Asriel menjerit lagi dan Frisk tak bisa mendengar apa pun.

Dalam kepalanya sekarang ia melihat pilihan.

Bertempur.

Bertindak.

Belas kasihan.

Lari.

Tapi Frisk tak bisa memilih apa pun.

Asriel berlari ke arahnya, tidak menangis lagi, kini melemparkan bola-bola api.

Bola api itu menerjang tubuhnya, tapi Frisk tidak merasakan sakit. Tubuhnya bergerak semaunya, menghalau bahkan mengembalikan pukulan.

Asriel terempas, berguling, jatuh.

Frisk ingin berlari membantunya berdiri. Tapi tertahan.

“Kenapa tidak melawan, Asriel?” Suara Chara.

Asriel menggeleng, bergetar di tanah.

“Membunuh, atau kau yang terbunuh.” Suara Chara.

 “Kau yang membuat ini terjadi, Asriel. Semestinya kita tak perlu berpisah.”

Asriel menggeleng lebih kuat.

Segalanya merah saat ini.

 “Aku—aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk bisa bersamamu.”

Frisk menggertakkan gigi, ingin bicara tapi tak bisa.

“Untuk pergi ke duniamu lagi dan lagi.”

Frisk tak pernah dan tak ingin menyakiti siapapun.  Dan tak pernah di dalam dirinya terlintas intensi untuk menyakiti.

“Untuk bisa bersama teman-teman monster yang kusayangi.”

Kini tubuh Frisk bergerak seperti dansa, dan tangan-tangan itu mencoba untuk terus menghantam Asriel.

“Untuk bisa memaafkan orang-orang itu—manusia yang membuatku mendendam.”

Asriel terkena hantaman, pukulan, kesakitan. Tapi ia bertahan.

“Tak peduli walau tubuhku rusak. Dan jiwaku hancur lagi. Berulang-ulang. Tidak ada hentinya.”

Sama seperti ketika para manusia itu menghajarnya.

Asriel tak mau membalas.

Asriel tak henti memeluk Chara.

Sekarang pun ia memeluk Chara, erat. Kedua liontin persahabatan mereka saling berdenting.

Frisk merasakan lututnya bergetar, tangannya pun bergetar.  Tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

“Kenapa kau bodoh, Asriel.”

Asriel meledak dalam tangis. “Aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku pun hanya ingin dunia. Dunia apa pun itu. Dunia yang ada kau di dalamnya!”

Sinar pekat merah itu membenam dalam cahaya putih. Padang bunga bertiup kencang.

Frisk menyaksikan ada dua orang berdiri di atas lahan bunga itu. Yang satu adalah Asriel yang mengucek mata, dan yang satu lagi adalah gadis berkaus garis, yang sedang menatapnya dengan sekuntum bunga di tangan.

“Asriel,” kata gadis itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya Frisk dapat melihat senyumnya yang paling tulus, dan tangisnya yang murni. “Aku ingin bersamamu. Keinginanku hanya itu.”

Asriel mendongak, dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetaran. “Chara—”

“Tak perlu mengulang, tak ada yang perlu diselamatkan, tak perlu bertempur, tak ada gunanya melarikan diri, tak perlu juga belas kasihan.” Chara mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. “Sebab tak ada kata terlambat untuk apa pun. Kita akan maju bersama. Meski kehidupan ini akan terus berulang nantinya, tak mengapa, kita akan mengulang kebersamaan itu. Lagi dan lagi. Kita hidup bersama, dan untuk selamanya.”

Asriel, memegang sekuntum bunga yang sama, sambil menangis, menerima uluran tangan itu.

“Maafkan aku dan terima kasih.”

Frisk melihat seluruh dunianya memusing dengan warna putih, kelopak-kelopak emas.

Apakah ia akan mati sekarang?

Chara akan membebaskan JIWA Frisk, itu berarti tubuh Frisk akan diambil alih olehnya.

Chara dan Asriel akhirnya bersatu kembali.

Manusia dan monster. Bersatu.

Ini mungkin tugas terakhir Frisk sebagai seorang duta besar.

“Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu lagi.”

“Aku juga.”

Mereka berpeluk

Kali ini Asriel tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya lagi. Chara pun begitu.

Ketika itu rasanya ada serpihan terakhir dari JIWA Frisk yang terkoyak.

Setiap monster hanya punya sebuah JIWA. Jiwa itu terbentuk dari belas kasihan, iba, dan cinta. Bila jiwa itu lenyap, maka mereka akan menyerpih jadi abu.

Manusia memiliki JIWA di dalam tubuh fisik mereka. Entitas mereka bukan hanya terbentuk seluruhnya dari jiwa. Tak seperti monster.

Maka manusia bisa memilih.

 

Frisk pun memilih…

 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Hanya 70% cerita saja yang akan saya upload di sini (sesuai permintaan perikues), sebab cerita ini saya tulis dan hanya saya persembahkan untuk KhiKhi_Kiara


End file.
